Sunsoft
Sunsoft is a Japanese video game company hat was created on April 16, 1971. Sunsoft is highly known in Japan for making the Hebereke series, which had become the company's mascot for some time. History Sunsoft's earliest video games were Block Challenger and Block Perfect, which became popular hits during it's time. They then later released several other arcade hits like Arabian, Ikki, and Kanagroo. They then started releasing video games for the home console market, which resulted in the creation Of Sunsoft Of America and Europe/Austrailia. They then started to release critically acclaimed popular hits like Blaster Master, Mystery Of Atlantis, Dead Zone, Madoola No Tsubasa, Super Spy Hunter, Ripple Island, Shanghai, Journey To Silius, Gremlins 2, Mr.Gimmick, and Hebereke (Ufouria: The Saga). They also pitched popular licenses to turn into video games like Batman, Superman, The Addams Family, Gremlins, Lemmings, Beauty And The Beast, and Looney Tunes. They even got the rights to some Sega-exclusive games to put on the NES like Fantasy Zone I and II, After Burner II, and they also developed the Sega Mega Drive game, Super Fantasy Zone. After their NES golden age, their praised cutting edge games started to settle down and were not as popular as were earlier titles, but were still understandably good. In 1995, Sunsoft Of America became bankrupt. The reason for this was Sunsoft tried investing in a golf course in Palm Springs, which had caused Sunsoft to lose millions of dollars. Sunsoft Of America eventually resurfaced much later, making games for the PlayStation and Game Boy Color. Today, Sunsoft makes games for IOS and releases their past games on the Virtual Console and PlayStation Network. List of games Famicom/NES games *Super Arabian *Route 16 *Ikki *Atlantis no Nazo *Kanshakudama Nage Kantarou no Toukaidou Gojuusan Tsugi *Dead Zone *Adian no Tsue *Madoola no Tsubasa: The Wing of Madoola *Nazoler Land Soukan Go *Marchen Veil *Super Boy Allan *Chisoko Tairiku Orudoora *Nazoler Land Dai 2 Gou *Fantasy Zone *Tenka no Goikenban: Mito Koumon *Spy Hunter *Sky Kid *Shanghai *Nazoler Land Special!! Quiz Ou o Ikuse *Ripple Island *Nazoler Land Dai 3 Gou *Freedom Force *Blaster Master/Cho Metafight *Mito Koumon II: Sekai Manyuu Ki *Alien Syndrome *Nankin no Adventure *Fantasy Zone II: Tears Of Opa Opa *Xenophobe *Platoon *Sekiryuou *After Burner II *MahaRaja *Fester's Quest *Batman *Journey To Silius/Raf World *Shangai II *Nantettatte!! Baseball *Gremlins 2: The New Batch *Nantettatte!! Baseball OB All Star Hen *Hebereke (Ufouria: The Saga) *Super Spy Hunter/Battle Formula *Dynamite Batman *Mr.Gimmick/Gimmick *Honoo No Doukyuuji: Dodge Danpei *Nantettatte!! '91 Kaimaku Hen *Lemmings *Barcode World *Pyokotan No Meiro *Honoo No Doukyuuji: Dodge Danpei 2 PC Engine/Turbografix-16 *Out Live *Benkei Gaiden *City Hunter *Mahjong Goku Special *Batman Sega Megadeive/Genesis *Tel Tel Mahjong *Batman *Tel Tel Stadium *Shikinjou *Super Fantasy Zone *Lemmings *Batman: Return Of The Joker *Superman *Flashback *Disney's Beauty And The Beast: Bella's Quest *Blaster Master 2 *Disney's Beauty And The Beast: Roar Of The Beast *Aero The Acrobat *Panorama Cotton *Zero The Kamikaze Squirrel *Daze Before Christmas *The Pirates Of Dark Water *Aero The Acrobat 2 *Bubble And Squeak *The Death And Return Of Superman '''Gameboy *Batman *Pri Pri: Primitive Princess *Gremlins 2: The New Batch *Blaster Master Boy/Blaster Master Jr./Bomber King Scenario 2 *Batman: Return Of Joker *Looney Tunes *Trip World *Sunsoft Grand Prix *Tumble Pop *Soreyuke! Speedy Gonzales *World Cup USA '94 *Daffy Duck *Taz-Mania *Alfred Chicken *Final Fantasy I, II, and III/ Romancing Saga I, II, and III(reprint) *Shanghai Pocket *Maui Mallard In Cold Shadow *Final Fantasy Adventure (reprint) Game Gear *Shanghai II *Shikinjou Turbo CD *The Manhole *Quiz No Hoshi *Lemmings SNES *Lemmings *Honoo No Doukyuuji: Dodge Danpei *Looney Tunes: Road Runner VS Wile E. Coyote *Firepower 2000 *Benkei Gaiden: Suna No Shou *Xak: The Art Of Visual Stage *Albert Odyssey *Taz-Mania *World Heroes *Aero The Acro Bat *Dafty Duck: The Marvin Missions *Super Air Diver *Hebereke's Popoon *Flashback *Bugs Bunny Hachamecha Daibouken *Sugoi Hebereke *The Pirates Of Dark Water *World Cup USA '94 *Lemmigs 2: The Tribes *The Death And Return Of Superman *Hebereke No Oishii Puzzle Irimasen Ka *Shanghai III *Hisstatsu Pachinko Collection *Shounen Ninja Sasuke *Zero The Kamikaze Squirrel *Aero The Acro Bat 2 *ACME Animation Factory *Daze Before Christmas *Hashire Hebereke *Albert Odyssey 2: Jashin No Taihou *Super Ice Hockey *Hungry Dinosaurs *Looney Tunes B-Ball *Hisstatsu Pachinko Collection 2 *Deae Tonosama Appeare Ichiban *Justice League Task Force *Hebereke's Popoitto *Game No Tatsujin *Game No Tatsujin: The Shanghai *Hissatatsu Pachinko Collection 3 *Shanghai: Banri No Choujou *Scooby Doo Mystery *O-Chan No Oekaki Logic *Hissatatsu Pachinko Collction 4 *Albert Odyssy (BS) *Shanghai Banri No Tyojio (BS) *Clock Tower Sega Saturn *Myst *Shangai: Bari Bo Choujou *Hebereke's Popoitto *Game No Tatsujin *Game No Tatsujin: The Shanghai *O-Chan No Oekaki Logic *Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors *Hissatsu Pachinko Collection *Game No Tatsujin 2 *Albert Odyssey: Legend Of Eldean *Oracle No Houseki: Jewel Of The Ocacle *Shangai: Great Moments *Waku Waku 7 *Photo Genic *Riven: The Sequel To Myst *Astra Superstars Playstation *Mahjong Station Mazin *Hebereke's Popoitto *Game No Tatsujin *O-Chan No Oekaki Logic *Game No Tatsujin: The Shanghai *Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors *Hissatsu Pachinko Station *O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 2 *Stone Walkers *Oracle No Houseki: Jewel Of The Oracle *Virtual Gallop Kisudou *Aryton Senna Kart Duel *Game No Tatsujin 2 *Shanghai: Great Moments *Aryton Senna Kart Duel 2 *Nippon Golf Kyoukai Kanshuu: Double Eagle *Out Live: Be Eliminated Yesterday *The Note *Riven: The Sequel To Myst *Photo Genic *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 2 *Devil's Deception *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station *Shanghai: Matekibuyu *Hissatsu Pachinko Collection: Monster House Special *Monster Seed (Value 1500) *Hard Edge (Value 1500) *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 3 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 4 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station: Classic *Puma Street Soccor *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 5 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 6 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Puchi *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station SP *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now *Wonder B-Cruise *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station 2 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 7 *Monkey Magic *Koukroseatro: Yuukyuu No Hitomi (Value 1500) *Love Game's Wai Wai Tennis 2 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 2 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 3 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Puchi 2 *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station 3 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station: Classic 2 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 8 *The Murasaki Kinshiro (Value 1500) *The Shanghai (Value 1500) *The RonRon (Value 1500) *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 9 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 4 *Mahjong (Value 1500) *Blaster Master (Value 1500) *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 5 *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station 4 *Myst (Value 1500) *Kishi Michi (Value 1500) *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station SP 2 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station: Toyomaru Special *Hissatsu Pachinko Station 10 *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station 5 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 6 *Yamasa Digi Guide: M-771 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 7 *Pool Academy *O-Chan No Oekaki Logic 3 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 8 *Kids Station: Yancharu Moncha *Memorial Series: Sunsoft Vol 1: Ikki/ Super Arabian *Kids Station: Barbapapa *Minna No Igo (Superlite Gold) *Memorial Series: Sunsoft Vol 2: Route 16 Turbo/ Atlantis No Nazo *Kids Station: Ponkkikkids 21 *Kids Station: Unten Daisuki- Doki Doki Norimono Daibouken *Memorial Series: Sunsoft Vol 3: Madoola No Tsubasa/ Toukaidou Goujuusan Tsugi *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Station SP 3 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Now 9 *Memorial Series: Sunsoft Vol 4: Chou Wakasei Senki Metafight/ Ripple Island *Memorial Series: Sunsoft Vol 5: Raf World/ Hebereke *Memorial Series: Sunsoft Vol 6: Battle Formula/ Gimmick! *Clock Tower: The First Fear *Clock Tower 2 *Clock Tower: Ghost Head Neo Geo *Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors *Waku Waku 7 Neo Geo CD *Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors 3DO *Game No Tatsujin Nintendo 64 *Chamelon Twist *Chamelon Twist 2 Game Boy Color *Shanghai Pocket *Power Quest *Looney Tunes *Quest: Fantasy Adventure *Logical April *Tasmanian Devil: Munching Madness *Speedy Gonzalez: Aztec Adventure *Daffy Duck: Subette Koronde Ookanemochi *The Mask Of Zorro *Quest: Brian's Journey *Blaster Master: Enemy Below *Hissatsu Pachinko Station Boy CR Monster House *Moomin's Tale *Project S-11 Wonderswan *Shanghai Pocket *Space Invaders *Puzzle Bobble *O-Chan No Oekaki Logic PlayStation 2 *Street Mahjong Trans-Asakami 2 *Shanghai: Four Elements *Ashita no Joe Touchi: Typing Namida Hashi *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V: Honoo no Bakushougun *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V2 *Kashiramoji D: Takahashi Ryosuke no Typing Saisoku Riron (Keyboard Set) *Typing Kengo: Musashi no Ken *Chou! Rakushii Internet Tomodachi Nowa (Type-OS) *Typing Renai Hakusho: Boys Be... *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V3 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V4 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V5 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V6 *Clock Tower 3 *Tomak: Save the Earth *Shanghai: Sangoku Pai Tatagi *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V7 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V8 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V9 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V10 *Hissatsu Pachinko Station V11 *Hissatsu Pachi-Slot Evolution: Ninja Hattori-Kun V *Hissatsu Pachinko Evolution 2:Osomatsu-Kun Gameboy Advance *Shanghai Advance PSP *Shanghai IOS *Mahjong Solitaire *Myst Japan *Mahjong Solitaire-Three Kingdoms Saga *BrainFlash In OKINAWA *PonPonPanic *Mahjong Shanghai HD *Shanghai Amigo *Mahjong Girls *Dragon Breaker *Riven: Sequel To Myst *OrePuri! ore Ga Gakuen No Ohimesama *Ore Star! Ore To Aitsu Ga Odol Star!? *BL Ikemen Gakuen- Ore Puri X Cross! Ore Ga Gakuen No Ohimesama!? *BL Gokudou Mafia- Gokumen! Ojou NA Ore To Ikemen Mafia- Ku Wii *Princess Ai Monogatari *Minna De Taisen Puzzle: Shanghai Wii *Out Of Galaxy: Gin No Corsica *Blaster Master: Overdrive PlayStation 3 *Ikki Online Nintendo DS *Shanghai DS 2 Nintendo 3DS *Shanghai 3D Cube *3D Mahjong *Shanghai 3D